This invention relates to toys and more particularly to toys simulating arcade types of games, especially toys which may be controlled by a slap of the hand or a blow of a hammer and for use in a family environment.
Generally, arcade games are fairly large, heavy, and expensive machines which permit a person to manipulate controls in order to accumulate a score and compete with other players, for example. Examples of such arcade games are pinball machines, pachinko, computerized simulations of war games or sports events, for example.
These machines are found in places such as public rooms, or restaurants, primarily because they are too expensive and occupy too much space for the average home. Nevertheless, people would like to have them in a convenient environment, such as the home, for family entertainment. This is especially true when children are involved. Their parents want to know both where they are and that they are out of harm's and temptation's way.